candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 51/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 50/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 52/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 51 (Dreamworld) 'is first level in Lollipop Lanterns and the 28th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 10 double jelly squares and score at least 30,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Jelly Fish and score you additional points. Difficulty *The chocolate can be confusing, but you most likely have had experience with it before and know how to deal with it. *Some people may become confused and believe there is jelly underneath the icing, but the only jellies are the 10 jelly squares surrounded by the chocolate. *The moon scale is unstable. *The jellies are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Destroy the top-most portion of icing to reveal the chocolate, and then quickly break through that to begin clearing the jelly. *Use special candies to easily clear the jelly and take advantage of the moon struck. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hards to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 20,000 points. Hence, Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 45,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 57.14% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 44.44% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The regular icings are hard to clear with six colours and while they are being cleared, the chocolate will spread and may reduce available board space. *The board is open with 81 spaces. However, individual special candies except colour bombs are mostly useless if they are not within range of the jellies. Even special candy combinations can be useless if they are not within range of the jellies especially the ones at the corners. They can be used to clear the blockers though. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Notes #10 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 20,000 points #(55,000 - 35,000) points / 35,000 points x 100% = 57.142% #(65,000 - 45,000) points / 45,000 points x 100% = 44.444% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 51 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 51 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars